


Hands All Over

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt invites Myfanwy to the office Christmas party.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't thinking about it when I came up with this but I may have been subconsciously inspired by Wildflower's Out of The Ashes.

* * *

"Oi, Myf."

Myfanwy looked up from her desk at Alex and smiled warmly.

"Hey , what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Just wonderin' if you were plannin' on goin' to the Christmas par'y," they replied.

Myfanwy quirked a smile at how casual they were trying to sound. She put her pen down and leaned back into her chair.

"I am," Myfanwy replied.

"And were you planning on going alone?"

"I was." Not exactly the whole truth. She'd hoped they would ask her. She wasnt sure if it was too soon to ask them. After all thay had happened, it was only right to leave the ball in their court. 

They put their hands in their pockets in that cute way only Alex did.

"Well, I know we're takin' fings slow, ge'in' to know each ovver, but I feel like we've gotten to know each ovver pri'y well veez past few months and… it doesn't 'ave to mean anyfing you don't want it to mean, it could just be two friends 'avin a laugh but eever way, would you like to go wiv me?"

Myfanwy grinned. "You know, for a ruthless super-spy, you are too adorable for words."

"Is vat a yes?"

She nodded. "On one condition."

They folded their arms and raised their eyebrows at her. "Vis should be good."

She stood up. "I'll go with you, but not as your friend."

They dropped their arms and their expression became more serious.

"You're right, these past few months have been great. I've loved getting to know you, and you've been incredibly patient with me. Three perfect gentleman and a lady. But I haven't been restraining myself from having my wicked way with you to be your friend. It's because I think there's something here and I want to do this right. And I needed to make sure you were interested in me, not just who I used to be."

"I am," they assured her.

" I know," she said, taking their hand. "And I am very interested in you. As much more than a friend." She leaned in to whisper in their ear. "I think we've both been patient enough, don't you?"

Gestalt breathed in and exhaled in that sexy way that made her weak at the knees, again something that was most effective in this body. They cleared their throat. "Myfanwy," they started.

She straightened, a mock-serious expression on her face.

"Would you like to go to va christmas par'y wiv me, as my date?"

Something about the way they said the word thrilled her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Is vat a yes?"

She smiled, wishing she could kiss them. "That's a yes." They smiled back and her heart flipped over.

"Well, being va Gentle-lady-whatever vat I am, do you want me to pick you up, or would you prefer to drive?"

"You invited me, Gestalt. So you drive. That's the rule."

They grinned "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready," she said as she walked past them to head for the restroom. "Oh and Gestalt?" she turned back. "I hope you've worked on your compartmentalization. I'd hate for you to crash another car."

On Myfanwy's way back from the ladies, she saw Eliza carrying some sort of folder looking up at her surreptitiously and biting her lip.

"Jesus, Gestalt, try to be discrete," Myfanwy teased softly. "We're at work."

"How an I supposed to react when you say such provocative things to me?"

"You are going to have to get used to that. Now show some professionalism, Rook Gestalt."

"Will do, Rook Thomas." Myfanwy started towards her desk. "Oh, and Myfanwy?"" Myfanwy turned back. "I have in fact been working on my compartmentalization. I'm sure you'll find my driving more than satisfactory regardless of whatever other tasks I may be undertaking."

* * *

Myfanwy tapped her foot as she stood outside her wardrobe, considering her options. She had switched out most of Old Myf's clothes for new ones that fit her new personality better, but there were no new dresses that Gestalt hadn't already seen. Perhaps she should buy a new dress just for this occasion. She could do that.

Although, what was the point in spending all that money on a dress that was probably going to end up in the floor pretty quickly? Neither had actually confirmed in so many words that tonight would be the night they consummated their fledgling relationship, but it had been heavily implied on both sides. Myfanwy's hand drifted to the back and pulled out a short pale blue sleeveless dress. She had been shocked to find it when she'd gone through her wardrobe a few months earlier.

From what she knew of the old Myfanwy, it didn't seem like her style at all. Perhaps it had been a gift, or an impulsive purchase made on a whim with no intention to actually wear it in public. Myfanwy twirled the coathanger in which the dress was draped. She wasn't even sure if it was really to her taste, dither. But…. It would be easy to take off.

Her stomach coiled as she imagined the look on Gestalt's faces seeing her in something like this. She licked her lips. 

* * *

"Teddy and Eliza Gestalt are here to see you," a voice told her over the intercom. 

Myfanwy got butterflies just picturing them. "Send them straight up," she replied. Myfanwy glanced in a mirror one last time and adjusted her dress.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. There was a knock. Smiling, Myfanwy opened the door. Eliza and Teddy stood bearing chocolates and flowers respectively. Eliza was wearing a strapless red dress with golden tinsel in her hair and a pair of Christmas tree earrings, while Teddy wore a deep green suit.

Both of their faces went white when their eyes fell upon her, and their smiles faded, as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, self-consciously raising her hand to her hair.

"Of course," Eliza said, smiling while Teddy remained frozen still. "Merry Christmas." She handed her the chocolates.

With great effort, Teddy followed suit, handing her flowers.

"Wow, I didn't know we were exchanging presents."

"We aren't," Eliza replied. "It's customary for the Inviter to present the Invitee with a gift on the first date, usually flowers and chocolates."

"You've done your research," Myfanwy asserted.

"If you call pestering Ingrid for dating advice research," Eliza said.

"Well, come in," Myfanwy said, and they complied, Teddy shutting the door behind them. "Do you want anything to drink?" Myfanwy asked as she put the chocolates in the fridge.

"No thanks," they said in unison.

"I don't have a vase," she said appolegetically, pulling out a container and filling it with water before placing the flowers inside. "Alright, I'm ready to go," Myfanwy said brightly.

They stood with forced smiles.

Myfanwy sighed. "Ok, seriously, what is it?"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Don't play dumb. Something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just nervous about our first date," Eliza assured her.

"And that's it?" 

She nodded. "That's it."

Myf turned to face Teddy, who avoided her gaze. Myfanwy brought her hand to his face and held it so he had to look directly at her. "Teddy?"

Teddy tried to look away. She stood her ground. 

"Do you 'ave to wear vat dress?" he said finally.

Eliza elbowed him. "Idiot," she hissed.

Myfanwy looked down at her dress self-consciously. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Eliza said. "You look ... gorgeous. Don't mind Teddy."

"Teddy wouldn't have said anything if at least a part of you wasn't thinking it," Myfanwy pointed out.

"A very small, caveman part. A part I'm not proud of," Eliza said.

"Oh," Myfanwy smirked. "Are you getting possessive already at the idea of other people seeing me in this dress?"

"I told you, I'm not proud of it," Teddy said, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer to her. Myfanwy's breath hitched under his intense gaze.

"You look beautiful, " he said in a very deep voice. Myfanwy swallowed.

"So do you," she replied.

"What do you like better?" Eliza asked, standing up. "The suit or the dress?'"

"It's all very, very good," she whispered.

There was a long pause in which the two bodies stared at her intently. Myf clearedher throat. "We should go."

* * *

Myfanwy smiled as the three of them approached the car. Robert was in the driver's seat wearing a red jacket over a green shirt that was lighter than Teddy's suit. Alex sat into the back in his usual tracksuit but with a santa hat on his head. Myfanwy sat in the middle between him and Eliza as they drove to the party.

Both Alex and Eliza stared straight ahead, only glancing over to smile at her occasionally. Eliza kept her hands in her lap while Alex rested his behind his head. She wanted to touch them, to kiss them, to cuddle against them, something, but she read from their body language that this would probably be a bad idea. She smiled back when they would look at her, hiding her disappointment.

Though they hadn't said it in so many words, it had been strongly implied that there would be some type of canoodling scenario taking place in the car, but now they didn't seem interested in that at all. It was confusing. They had seemed to want her not ten minutes ago.

They arrived all together, but Robert took their coats to hang up, Eliza went to get drinks, Alex was pulled into a conversation with a colleague and Teddy left to relieve himself, leaving Myfanwy essentially alone. This was not how she'd imagined this night going.

"Myf, there you are," Ingrid said, rolling towards her. Myfanwy smiled in relief, happy to have someone to talk to.

"Merry Christmas, Ingrid."

"Merry Christmas." She gave her a funny look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...Isn't that the same dress you wore to the Founder's Feast?"

"Founders Feast?"

"Yeah, I - oh, that's right, that was the day before the bridge incident, you wouldn't remember, sorry." 

Realisationh her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly Gestalt's behaviour made sense.

"But you still look wonderful," Ingrid assured her, misreading her expression.

"Yeah, Ingrid, will you excuse me for a moment? I need to find someone."

"Of course," Ingrid said with a knowing wink. "With four bodies, it probably won't take long to find one of them." 

Teddy was emerging from the gents when she found them. "Myf, hi - "

"Hi," she replied. "Look, I just saw Ingrid and she told me about the dress."

Teddy looked down. "Oh look, Myf, it's not a big deal - "

"I never would have worn this dress if I'd known."

"I know. And vere's no way you could 'ave."

"I only wore it for you," she said shyly. "This is the most revealing thing I own."

"Why, Myfanwy Thomas," Gestalt said in mock outrage, "were you planning to seduce me?"

"I don't need to seduce you," she pointed out. "The dress was meant to tease you until I could get you home."

"God, and I cocked it up by acting like a fucking twat."

"You didn 'cock' anything up, Gestalt. I understand why it would be so hard for you to see me in this dress. Would you prefer if I took it off?" Gestalt's eyes darkened. "Or perhaps you'd like to be the one to take it off."

" 'Ere?"

"Home. Mine, yours, whichever's closest."

"Now?"

"Soon as possible."

"But we just got 'ere."

"I know. But if I have to wait much longer to feel your hands all over me, I might just implode."

Gestalt winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Eliza just spilled our drinks all over herself."

She smirked."I hope I had nothing to do with that."

"Liar. You've got vat same smug look on your face as you did after you made me crash a car."

"I thought you were working on your compartmentalisation."

"I am, but I wasn't prepared… ' 'ands _all over…'_ Fuckin 'ell." They grabbed her by the wrist. "We've got to go." Gestalt pushed her gently towards the exit. "Now."

"Wait wait, I've got to say goodbye to Ingrid," she laughed. Gestalt growled in frustration.

"Fine. She's next to vee hor'dourves. I will meet you at va door. Two minutes." 

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ingrid, but I've got to leave."

"Already?"

"Yes, Gestalt is my ride and Eliza spilled four drinks all over her dress."

"Yeah, I saw that. I wonder what distracted her," she smirked.

"Beats me, but anway, she's got to go home to clean up."

"Well, can't she just nip home to change while you and the rest of Gestalt's bodies stay here?' 

Myf looked down.

"Come on Myf, just admit you're ditching this party to have hot naked sex with your four-bodied lover."

She blushed. "Fine," she whispered. "Yes, it's a thinly veiled excuse. And they're not technically my lover just yet. " 

"Looks like my advice worked. You can tell Gestalt you're welcome, " she called out to Myf who was already heading towards the door. 

"Thanks, Ingrid, see you Monday." Robert was at the exit ready with her coat which he promptly held open for her to shrug on before taking her hand. "The rest of me is by the car," they said, almost business like, as if they were informing her of the location of a target. Which they sort of were, in a way.

Eliza was standing next to the car. Opening the car door she instructed, "Get in."

Myfanwy did not need to be told twice. It was just like the car ride over, sitting between Eliza and Alex, except this time they did not keep their hands to themselves. Or their mouths. Myfanwy's senses were assualted by the strong smell of champagne as Eliza took her mouth. She sighed against her kisses and whimpered as Eliza's hand hiked up her thigh.

She ran her fingers through Eliza's soft hair as Alex's lips pressed against her shoulders and his fingers lightly traced the outline of her breasts through her dress.

Her seatbelt was restricting her and she wanted to take it off, stop the car, get naked here and now, but if they got pulled over and arrested she wouldn't be able to fuck Gestalt tonight. So she had to just suffer through Eliza's feather -light touches over her soaking panties and Alex's teasing tongue against her collarbone. After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally stopped. She slumped against Eliza's neck.

"Well done," she whispered. "You didn't crash."

"There were a couple of close calls there," Robert said as he undid his seatbelt.

"More bodies helps," Eliza sighed.

As she rose her head and came back to herself, she realised they had arrived at her building.

"Your place is closer," Robert explained as she unbuckled. Getting through the lobby and past security was a blur but when they got onto the lift, she leaned back into Robert's arms as Teddy kissed her, letting all the sensations wash over her. Then, finally - _finally_ \- they were inside her apartment. Alex had a silly grin on his face as he inched towards her.

Myfanwy backed away toward the bedroom. He followed willingly. When they reached their destination he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. His hat jingled at the movement and she chuckled softly against his mouth.

The lights turned on for some reason. She looked up in confusion.

"I want to see you," Eliza explained, wiping the hair our of her eyes.

"See us," Robert added as he continued kissing her hand. She had a feeling there was a little more to it than that but she nodded and smiled.

"Well, if we're to have an audience," she said, cupping Robert and Eliza's heads in each hand, " we might as well give them a show."

She turned back to Alex and pulled him by the collar, closer to her bed. She pushed his tracksuit jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor as she resumed kissing him. Her hands reached beneath his polo shirt, spanning the skin of his lower abdomen. He let out a small gasp.

Her thumbs shifted to pull the shirt off and he lifted his arms up without being prompted. She laughed and pulled it over his head . Once she'd gotten it over his arms, he held onto the hat so it wouldn't fall off. He pressed his forehead to hers as she cradled his wrist in her hands. 

Robert and Eliza each pressed their lips to one of her shoulders while Teddy let his hands slide softly down her sides from her breasts to her hips, his breath heating the back of her neck. Alex stepped away from her for a moment to shuck off his trousers and pants. She didnt know if the Old Myfanwy had gotten to see any of their bodies naked the one time they'd been together, but something told her she hadn't. She grinned at the sight of him bare before her, wearing nothing but the santa hat.

His body was soft and hard in all the right places, and his arms and legs were covered in blond hair. He stood at attention for her and she stared at his erection in want, her cheeks turining red at the evidence of their desire for her. Were the other boys hard for her too? Was Eliza wet?

She reached out to start unbuttoning Robert's shirt and he swatted her hand away.

"Later," he said as he and Eliza began to pull her straps down over her shoulders. She whimpered in protest.

"You've got one of me to look at for now," Eliza explained. "I have an implosion to prevent."

"Implosion?" Her sex-brain scampered to figure out what they meant.

"You warned me that you would implode, as I recall," Teddy whispered against her ear.

"...if you had to wait much longer to feel my hands all over you," Robert continued.

"It was all I could think about the whole ride over here," Eliza said throatily. 

Myf caught her gaze and swallowed. She quickly brought her arms up so they could pull the dress down. Teddy's lips returned to her neck as his fingertips skated along the top of her back. Robert held her hand in one of his while he traced shapes up and down her arm with the other and Eliza kissed her, gripping her shoulders and tracing light circles just below with her thumbs.

With Myfanwy's free hand, she gripped Eliza around the waist, pressing firmly and sighing at all the wonderful sensations. Teddy and Eliza pulled her dress down below her breasts. Robert stepped aside and continued lightly drawing on her arm with his fingertips as Alex stepped between them with a look of pure joy. He closed his eyes as his mouth claimed as much of her breast as he could and Eliza tweaked the other between her thumb and finger.

Robert got to his knees and then relaxed, skirting his hand up her dress. She had a sharp intake of breath as he and Teddy pulled the dress down the rest of the way. Teddy's lips pressed against the rough patch of skin on her abdomen, following the dress's path with his hands and mouth as he assumed the same position as Robert on his knees. At the same time, Robert did the same with the scars on her thighs, looking up at her as he did so.

"This is what you wanted, yeah?" Eliza said as Myfanwy keened when Teddy reached her hip bone.

All four chuckled before he resumed licking and sucking the sensitive area.

"You've been absolutely _aching_ to be touched all night, haven't you, Myfanwy?" Robert murmured.

Teddy's hands gripped her bottom and lightly squeezed. She squirmed.

"Touched by _you_ ," she gasped. " _Your_ hands. _Your_ mouths. _Your_ bodies."

Roberts jaw quivered before he resumed his ministrations, the scratch of his stubble sending a delicious wave of pleasure throughout her body.

Teddy's hands slid down the back of her thighs and Robert and Teddy moved in tandmem now. Robert held her frlirmly in place as Teddy lightly traced the pit of her knee. Myfanwy nearly lost her balance at the feel of his fingertips there.

They heldvher firmly as they carressed her all the way down her legs, Robert placing kisses on the top of each foot. She felt safe and taken care of. 

"Would you like to unwrap the rest of your presents now?" they asked with all four voices.

"Yes, please, " she replied through agonizing lust. Robert stood up and moved aside along with Alex as Myfanwy reached out desparately for Eliza. Eliza's hand was still on her breast as Myfanwy closed in on her, cupping Eliza's cheek in her hand. Their lips eased together naturally as Myfanwy pulled down her zipper. 

Myf pulled the dress down over Eliza's shoulders, her breath catching as her eyes roamed over her gorgeous body, pulling the dress down the rest of the way. Myfanwy undid the clasp to Elizas bra and dropped it to the floor, gazing upon her breasts. Eliza gasped as Myfanwys hands softly travelled down her body to her pink underwear, tucking her thumbs down and pulling them down to her ankles before Eliza stepped out of them, one by one. Myfanwy stood up and turned away to Robert quickly, afraid if she looked at her any longer she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Robert's eyes were fixed on hers. She nodded and he took that as consent to lean forward and stroke her chin with his thumb. She kept her breathing steady as she removed his jacket. Her hands shook as she undid his shirt buttons. Finally, she finished the last one and helped him pull it off.

She licked her lips in anticipation as she stared down at his belt buckle. She wanted to hold his gaze while she removed it but she also wanted it off soon, and she needed to focus. She sighed in relief as she pulled it out through the loop easily. She looked up to see Robert was looking down at her tits and she giggled.

"Eyes up here." She almost regretted it when he complied. His stare was the most intense of the four of them - though Teddy was a very close second - and it felt as if he was seeing right into her. She undid the top button on his trousers and pulled down his fly. Robert swallowed, playing with her hair.

She let his trousers fall to reveal a pair of simple white boxer briefs. She pulled them down. Again, she didn't let herself look at him for too long; lest she risk impulsively taking him into her mouth. He stepped out if them and she stood up, turning to Teddy. "Three down, one to go," she said in a very low voice. Teddy gave a wry smile.

Myfanwy went straight for the hair, running her fingers through it and mussing it up as much as possible. It wasn't as wet or slippery as she'd expected. Her hands spanned his chest, appreciating his wife frame and broad shoulders. This time she tried to keep eye contact as she removed his suspenders.

This was a mistake. She swore in frustration as she struggled with the straps. Teddy chuckled and gently pushed her hands away. She watched him take off his brace in front of her, deliberately, focused, his eyes boring into her, and it may possibly have been the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

The trousers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Even in his loose fitting boxers, she could make out a rather large bulge. She took a deep breath as she pulled the boxers down and exhaled as they reached his ankles. Just as the other bodies did, he obediently stepped out of them.

She stood up to drink in the sight of all four of them naked before her. Alex, so cute wearing nothing but a santa hat. Eliza's gorgeous curves. Roberts lean but well-toned physique. Teddy's… fuck, he was big.

Perhaps only an inch or two longer than Robert, but he was thick. All of these delicious bodies were laid out for her to do anything to, with, beneath, above. She looked over at the bed.

"Well be a tight fit," she observed.

"We don't all have to be on va bed at once," Alex said.

"No, we don't," she agreed. She gave them a mischievous smile. "No harm in trying, though."

They all smiled back sheepishly at her words. Myfanwy sat down and scooted up the bed, staring at the four of them. They followed her, kneeling on the bed around her. She held her hands out and Eliza and Teddy each clasped one as she gazed deeply into the eyes of Robert, who cupped her chin in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

In that moment, she felt truly at peace. Everything about it felt right, and she saw the certainty and the contentment reflected in Robert's eyes. She was just about to kiss him when she felt the mattress jostle. She looked around to find Alex was no longer on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling her hands away from Gestalt in alarm.

"It was getting a bit crowded," Robert explained.

Her eyes widened. "You rolled him off the bed?"

" He rolled himself off," Robert pointed out.

"You _are_ him!" she countered.

She found him at the side of the bed and climbed down next to him. His head was turned away from hers and when she pulled him to face her, he hid his face under the bell at the end of his hat.

"What - " she laughed. "What are you doing?" She pulled the hat off to reveal Alex's glistening, red and puffy face. She reached out and softly wiped a tear from under his eye. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I'm happy," he replied.

Her chest expanded and she had to take a deep breath to contain all the emotions Gestalt was awakening within her.

"That's no reason to leave, beautiful," she smiled, bopping him playfully on the nose. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

"I don't want your first memory of us being togevver to be spoiled by my blubbering."

"What do you mean, _spoiled_? Look, it doesn't have to be with this body tonight if you don't want, but l want all of you up there." She touched his chest. "Let yourself feel this. It's ok.''

" It won't scare you off?" he asked.

"If I was going to be scared off, it would have been long before now." 

She kissed him from his jawline to his ear.

"Come back to bed, " she whispered. She looked back up at him. He exhaled slowly and nodded. She helped him up and they climbed back onto the bed.

No sooner was she back on her knees than Eliza was already pushing her onto her back against the pillows. Myfanwy, who now had a perfect view of Eliza's breasts, was definitely not complaining. Eliza leant down to kiss her. Soft lips pressed against hers, a skilled tongue flicked and glided in ways that made her head cloudy.

Myfanwy moaned as Eliza began kissing down her face to her neck. She ran her hands through Eliza's hair and then down her back down to her hips. Myfanwy hung her head back, giving over to the sensations as Eliza kissed down her throat to her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts. She looked up and gave a mischievious smile as she continued to kiss her way down Myfanwy's stomach.

Her tongue dipped into Myfanwy's naval and she gasped, gripping the sheets. Elizas fingers carressed her hips gently and she licked her through her underwear. Myfanwy arched her back. Grinning, Eliza pulled Myfanwy's panties off slowly.

All four of them gazed upon her naked body. "You are so fucking gorgeous," they said in unison. 

Fuck, did Gestalt know how much it turned her on when they did that?

"Takes four to - mmm! " she was cut off by the taste of Robert's mouth as he took hers in a searing kiss while Alex's engulfed a nipple. Eliza took her other breast in her hand as her mouth began licking around her vulva lighty, moving her tongue down to her inner thighs. Myfanwy squirmed. They were teasing her. This was confirmed when Eliza softly grazed her clit with the tip of her tongue and then pulled back.

"How does that feel?" Robert asked.

"Frustrating, " she groaned. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, " Teddy said. "Do you not like what I'm doing? I can stop." 

Eliza moved her head away.

She whimpered. "Please don't stop."

The boys grinned and Robert kissed her again. Eliza's mouth returned to her core while her hands applied soft pressure to Myfanwys pubic bone, which felt fucking fantastic. Eliza's tongue flicked back and forth across her clit, illiciting a series of gasps and pants from Myfanwy. Robery and Alex each held one of her hands and she squeezed tightly.

After a few minutes, Eliza switched from licking to sucking. Myfanwy arched. Robert and Alex had to still her hips as she bucked against Elizas face. Alex laughed and Robert kissed her arm, starting into her eyes intently.

"You are so tightly wound," Robert observed. "Let me take the edge off."

With that, Eliza slid two fingers inside her and began a gentle, steady rhythm as she continued to suck on Myfanwy's clit. Myfanwys head thrashed from side to side.

"You taste so good, " Robert said, his voice low. Myfanwy's pussy started to clench around Eliza's fingers as she began her climb. Myfanwy's whole body heated, pulse accelarating as she let out a high-pitched cry. Alex held her hand in both of his as Robert leaned down to kiss her forehead right as she reached her peak.

Eliza gently fingered her through the aftershocks, slowing down gradually as Myfanwy's body continued to jerk and spasm. Eliza gave her one last lick and came back up, Robert and Alex moving out of the way so she could kiss her, both men still touching her from the sides. Myfanwy looked her straight in the eye and stroked her face with one hand, the other slippping between them. Eliza gasped as Myfanwy's fingers entered the warm cavern of her vagina.

Eliza's lips were on hers again, Robert and Alex touched and caressed her, and her eyes remained glued to Eliza's as she explored her, seeing what the blonde liked by the sounds she made. She felt Eliza contracting around her fingers and saw many emotions wash across her face until hot, salty tears fell onto Myfanwy's forrid.

"Damn," Eliza whispered.

"I told you," Myfanwy said, lifting Eliza's chin up. "Let yourself feel this." She brought her lips back to Eliza's.


End file.
